


Cynthia's Other Worldly Meeting

by Hypnofeet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: A short story about Cynthia from Pokémon getting a visit from someone in a different dimension that turns into something more.





	Cynthia's Other Worldly Meeting

One day in the region of Sinnoh, Pokémon Champion: Cynthia was walking past a portal she had invented in Eterna Forest. The portal was said to bring someone from another world through, though she had not had the time to explore what was inside it, mainly due to the Giratina incident. She admired the view of the peaceful forest, sighing in happiness.  
‘It sure is a nice day for a walk’. Cynthia thought. ‘I have been walking around all day long.’  
She looked up to the sun and discovered that it was almost sunset.  
‘It’s getting dark’ Cynthia thought.  
She looked at the portal and discovered it was a rainy day in that world. The portal could project the sky and weather of what was happening in that world.  
‘Well it could be a lot worse. But I wish I had someone with me during the dark so I can walk for a lot longer.’ She thought.  
She looked at the portal again, sighing. She turned around with her back facing the portal and started to walk away.Suddenly, a guy named Barry flew out of the portal and hit Cynthia on her back. She fell over, her shoes coming off as Barry dropped next to her, groaning in pain.  
“Oh my head.” He said. “Where am I?”  
He stood up slowly looking around.  
“A... Forest?” He questioned.  
He looked next to him and saw Cynthia on the floor.  
“Oh no!” Barry gasped in shock. “I’m so sorry!”  
He attempted to help her up but in his panic, he tripped over a nearby rock, hitting his face on her now exposed bare feet. He groaned again, seeing Cynthia’s feet on his face. He looked at them and saw the sweat coming off from her feet. He suddenly felt a weird sensation. He smiled, sniffing them softly before shaking his head against them.  
‘Wait a minute, why am I having happy thoughts about this?’ He thought. ‘I’m not interested in feet at all! R-Right?’  
He blinked, staring at her soft, delicate soles.  
‘I... Why am I... Getting attracted to this?’ He thought.  
He stuck his tongue out and gently licked her feet, getting the sweat from them. Her feet twitched as his eyes widened, smiling.  
‘O-Oh wow. I actually liked this?’ Barry thought. ‘I must be crazy...’  
To his shock, he felt Cynthia move, giving him a glared lock.  
“Was that you who wacked me on the floor?” She asked.  
He blushed, looking at her face as she stood up, crossing her arms.  
“Yeah that was me I’m sorry”. Barry replied.  
“It’s fine.” She said. “Nothing major.”  
She lifted out her arm and showed it to Barry. Barry smiled and grabbed her hand. She lifted him up on the ground, giving him a soft smile.  
“Names Barry.” He introduced himself.  
“Cynthia.” She greeted, looking over him. “You’re human?”  
Barry looked up and down her body, scratching his head.  
“Yeah... And so are you?” He questioned confused.  
“Sorry, you just came through my dimensional portal is all.” She explained.  
“So you’re not an alien race?” He chuckled.  
“I happen to be a champion in this world!” She angrily replied.  
He jumped as Cynthia let out a chuckle. The portal suddenly closed, making him panic.  
“Don’t worry, you’re in a forest in the Sinnoh region.” She explained. “You’ll be safe as long as you are with me. This is the world of Pokémon and this is one of many regions in that world. You’re just lucky you are with the champion.”  
“Is that... Like a queen?” He questioned.  
“Somewhat.” She giggled. “Listen, could I ask you a favor? Could you walk me home for a little while please?”  
“Sure thing.” Barry replied. “Anything to repay that incident earlier.”  
“Thank you.” She smiled.  
She was about to walk off as Barry stared at her bare feet, gasping suddenly.  
“H-Hey! Your shoes!” He told her.  
She looked down at her feet, raising an eyebrow.  
“Ah, must have been knocked off when you flew into me.” She said.  
She put her shoes back on, smiling as they both walked away from the portal and talked about their lives together and their interests. However, Barry didn’t tell her about his sudden desire with her feet, nor did Cynthia tell him that she had other plans to help him ‘pay off’ the incident...

After an hour, Barry and Cynthia got to outside of her house.  
“Thank you for the walk home.” She smiled. “Let me go into my room and see if I can find the power source for the portal so that you can get back to your world.”  
“Thank you very much Cynthia.” He replied.  
“Come in and wait. It’s getting dark.” She invited.  
They both walked into the house as she took her heels off, heading upstairs. He waited, watching her feet go up each step.  
‘Can’t stop thinking about her feet.’ Barry thought.  
It didn’t take long for Cynthia to come back, wearing a slight evil grin.  
“Sorry Barry. I couldn’t find a map.” She apologized.  
“It’s... It’s okay.” He replied. “I can try to find my own way back.”  
“Nonsense! Stay here and we can get you home tomorrow.” She smiled, opening up her arms. “I insist.”  
He smiled softly, thanking her as he moved in to hug Cynthia. However, once he let go, he felt something around his neck. He looked at his neck and saw a collar that was attached by a lead. He followed the lead and saw that she was holding the other end. She smirked at him cheekily.  
“Wh-What’s this?” Barry asked.  
Without any hesitation, she kicked him to the floor and put one foot on his head.  
“I saw what you were doing!” She chuckled.  
Barry looked shocked and tried to look up.  
“Stay on the ground!” She shouted.  
Barry looked to the ground, shaking in fright.He couldn’t believe how twisted Cynthia’s personality suddenly became.  
“Looking at my feet and having a taste of it eh?” She said. “What a weird fetish to have!”  
“Look…” Barry explained before being cut off.  
“Silence!” She shouted. “The one thing I can’t tolerate is having my feet worshipped without being asked first!”  
“I’m sorry…” He apologised.  
“You’re sorry eh?” She laughed. “Well let’s see how you like this! Stay on the floor and walk on all 4’s like my pet! And call me Madame!”  
“Yes Madame.” He complied..  
She took her foot off him and pulled Barry with her with the lead. He walked on all 4’s to her living room.She sat on her chair and pulled him next to her, chuckling.  
“Don’t be too scared or I’ll get my Pokémon on you.” She smirked. “Of course, I could always get my Spiritomb touse hypnosis.”  
She giggled, making him gulp.  
“If you really like my feet, then you can worship them.” She commanded.  
“But…” Barry began.  
“No!” She yelled. “You are going to worship them like my pet you are. I can make that portal go off so you cannot get home until you do it! You have no choice!”  
He was even more frightened, but seeing Cynthia’s sudden change had made him feel a little aroused. But whether it was really that or just having her feet wave in front of his face, he wouldn’t get the time to think. He just had to obey.  
“Yes Madame.” He sighed. “I will do as you say.”  
“Good pet.” She smiled. “Now begin…”  
She lifted her foot up to Barry’s face as Barry kissed it gently.  
“That’s it.” She smiled. “Kiss it more.”  
He kissed all over her foot, smiling softly as she leaned back and relaxed.  
“How about you lick them?” She requested.  
“Yes Madame.” He replied.   
He licked her bare feet nice and slow from heel to toe. At first, he was considering in stopping, getting all the sweat from her feet onto his tongue in one go. But something about her feet turned Barry on and made him enjoy her feet more and more after every lick. She watched her new pet worship her feet, giggling.  
“Pathetic...” She chuckled. “Are all beings from your world into feet? Do you really like this?”  
Barry hesitated a little before nodding, bowing his head.  
“Yes Madame. I’m sorry…” He shook.  
She looked at him with an evil smile.  
“If you are really sorry…” She said. “… Then you can stay here as my slave forever!”  
“What?!” Barry suddenly shouted, getting a gentle kick in the face from her. “I mean… I need to get home.”  
“To be honest, I don’t know how to open the portal again.” She confessed. “I had a couple of the professors build it for me after a dimensional incident. But I could keep quiet and have the whole outer border of the portal destroyed so you will never get back home!”  
Barry looked worried and knew that at this rate, he might never get home.Was Cynthia really serious? She smiled down at him, blowing him a kiss suddenly, making his eyes widen.  
“You should be honoured to worship a Goddess’s feet.” She winked. “Don’t worry, I promise I’ll treat you right. Now will you comply?”  
“I... I’ll continue Madame.” He gulped.  
“Good pet.” She smiled. “Go ahead…”  
Barry started licking the bottom of her feet and went all around them, making them wet in his own saliva. He licked up and down nice and slowly before moving on to her toes. He wrapped his lips around her whole foot and sucked it nice.  
‘This is getting more amazing by everytime my mouth presses on her… Sexy feet…’ Barry thought, smiling.  
He continued as Cynthia could already tell that he was enjoying himself.  
“You’re enjoying this more than you did earlier.” She laughed. “So do you still want to go home?”  
“I… I…” Barry struggled.  
“Hard to resist my feet now isn’t it slave?” She laughedBarry was silent as he kept licking her feet.“See? You cannot escape the temptation of my feet now.”  
Barry looked down to the ground silent.  
“There’s no way you are going back home. You’re mine forever.” She smiled. “And you’re going to enjoy every moment of it. Promise.”  
She patted her foot on his cheek, laughing.  
“Maybe I’ll get Spiritomb to hypnotize you after all.” She chuckled. “Just like I made it do to enhance my personality for this very moment.  
She snickered happily, wiggling her toes.


End file.
